The Books
by bloodydragon000
Summary: Oneshot. Wrote this for a project. Vector steals Dumon's books. The rest is self explanatory...


**Okay, so...sorry I'm late for updating *dodges knifes*. I had the hiccups the other day and today soooooo that means...When Barians Get Hiccups will update shortly. Hope you enjoy this oneshot I wrote. And this was a school project, I hade to write a 2+ article for a small part of a project. R&amp;R!**

* * *

**The Books**

Dumon was sitting in his red crystal room reading a book about human science and its benefits. Lightning rumbled throughout the palace. Vector was on Earth, pranking people and up to no good shenanigans. His fellow emperors were off to do what they were best at.

Several hours have passed since Dumon started reading his books. All of the sudden, he heard a loud rumbling sound that echoed throughout the large crystal palace. Dumon set his book down and ran over to the epicenter of the rumbling. Once he reached the edge of the palace, he looked down and saw large purple serpents with red and blue eyes with a pole coming out of each side of their heads with three small arms sprouting out of the ends of the poles.

Dumon was thinking of a way to stop the three creatures from rampaging and destroying Barian World. One by one, the creatures were shooting a blue beam followed by a read beam from their heterochromic eyes. His red aura started to appear as he took off from the edge of the palace.

Once he was well above the creatures, he summoned his Glorious Halo. The large yellow creature rose from the ground with its large, luminous bow at hand with an even brighter arrow.

"Go! Rid this world of those monstrosities!" Dumon commanded his Glorious Halo to destroy the three serpents. Glorious Halo stretched out its arrow and aimed it towards one of the serpents. The arrow pierced the head of the serpent.

"Destroy the others!" Glorious Halo did what its master told it to do. It loaded two more arrows onto its bow and shot the other two serpents.

Dumon was suspicious because those serpents were too easy to defeat. Dumon withdrew this Glorious Halo and he flew back to the palace. To Dumon's surprise, Vector was at the palace.

"Hey Dumy! How are you?" Vectors tone was just like the time he pranked Misael; bad mistake, but worth it.

"What did you do this time?" Dumon was superstitious about Vector. Vector just laughed and skipped away. Dumon had a bad feeling about this. Dumon just shrugged and walked back to his room.

Dumon reached his room to find all his books were gone. Vector. Dumon was so angry; he would do anything to Vector to get his books back. His grey skin turned red as he ran out of his room seeking Vector.

An hour has passed since Dumon found his room a mess. He had no luck; he didn't even find a trace of Vector in Barian World. It was unlike Vector to hide from trouble. Then it hit Dumon; he is not in this world. Dumon opened a portal to the human world as quickly as he could and dissolved into streaks of colorful light.

While Dumon was traveling in between dimensions, he heard a familiar laugh. That piercing laugh belonged to none other than Vector. Dumon increased his speed significantly so he can catch up to Vector.

"Can't catch me, Dumy!" Vector snickered a little bit and sped up. Dumon got really mad then. He sped up to this full speed and within seconds, he caught up to Vector. "Ah crap!"

"Give me my books back, Vector!" Dumon was furious at Vector. He noticed Vector was carrying a grey bag with objects inside; Dumon instantly knew it was his books.

"No! I refuse!" Vector dissipated into hundreds of small red spheres of light. A moment after that, Dumon also dissipated.

Dumon and Vector found themselves in a large city with thousands, maybe millions of people. They were both in their original forms when they appeared in the human world. Vector kept flying as fast as he could through the city, shattering windows with his high speed and just for fun. Dumon then used his energy ball to follow Vector at even greater speeds. Vector also had the same idea and used his energy sphere to more speed to out fly Dumon.

"Mwuhahaha!" Vector was crashing into buildings and causing as much collateral as possible to that city as possible.

"Vector! Stop running you psychopath!" To Dumon's suspicion, Vector just caused more damage. Sure both aliens couldn't care less for humans, but this is meaningless destruction. Soon, hundreds even thousands of humans were seriously injured or dead.

Dumon stopped in midair and deactivated his energy ball. "Vector, we both know that we both dislike humans, but this is not necessary. Just give me my books back!"

"Never!" Vector snickered and then teleported to an ally so he could lose Dumon.  
"Oh my Don Thousand, just give me my books back and you can slaughter these humans." Dumon didn't care about humans anyways. He could have sworn that he heard a snicker.

"Yay! It's slaughter time!" Vector flew out of the ally without his energy ball. Vector threw the books over to Dumon and he caught it. Vector immediately went down and landed in the middle of a road where there were humans.

"Die, die, die humans!" Vector's laugh was his manslaughter laugh. Vector started shooting energy balls from his hand and each one of them his every human in the area.

"At least he's happy and more importantly, I got my books back." Dumon smiled, even though he doesn't have a mouth. He opened a portal back to Barian World and dissipated.

Dumon reappeared in his room and sat down in his crystal chair and started reading.

"I wonder how Vector's doing." The one thing he didn't want to think of, Vector.

**A/N: FANFICTION FOR A SCHOOL PROJECT! *halo appears above head* dreams do come true ;D Exactly 1K**


End file.
